


of stars and the planet jupiter

by spunkyMaverick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Multiverse, F/M, Mercury - Freeform, Soulmate AU, blindness mention, deafness mention, oh stars, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyMaverick/pseuds/spunkyMaverick
Summary: Soulmate AU, where you are missing a sense until the day you meet your soulmate.Mercury is a blind skeleton that attempts to communicate with her friends. Void is a rather grumpy multiversal Lord of Negativity who is deaf. The two meet and its like, wow.(This is based off a roleplay.)





	of stars and the planet jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Void is an AU version of Nightmare.  
> Sunspot is an AU version of Dream.  
> Spy is an AU version of Ink.
> 
> Mercury is an OC.
> 
> (Unfinished Idea, a drabble if you will?)

Void was usually found alone; this was very normal for the immortal being himself. His brother, Sunspot, was off with his soulmate, Spy. He was constantly searching for his soulmate, his other half, even though he believed he didn't deserve one at all. That's what the villagers said. A demon like him deserved no one. He soon found himself in a random AU's Waterfall, a very pretty place indeed. He walks around until he spots a small group of three people: a froggit, a dragon, and a three-eyed skeleton. However, he couldn't hear their conversation.

He felt drawn to the three-eyed skeleton; that's when he could hear their quiet converstation. The sounds of water crashing down. The grass making crunching sounds as he walked along the nearby path. Holy crap! He could hear. He could hear them. With a pep in his step, he quickly walked over to them.

"Have... have a-any of you just gained a sense? C-cause I was unable to hear until I took n-notice of you three." Gosh. He was very nervous. He just didn't know what to say next. That was when he heard the three-eyed skeleton speak up.

"G-Guys! I can see! I-I can actually see!" He listened to her almost angelic sounding voice. Was that his soulmate? Oh stars! She sounded beaitiful. Oh so beautiful. He wanted to grab her and never let go, but that would be very possessive of his soulmate. He didn't want to drag her away from her friends. That would be very bad after all.

"D-did you just gain the ability to see? Cause if so, then I-I'm so glad that your my other half."

"Y-You're my soulmate? O-oh stars! I-I feel so underdressed! You look simply amazing, and I look l--"

"N-no! you look perfect. you are perfect, no need to try and impress me. i am already impressed my dear." He wanted to sweep her off her feet, but not yet. They are still strangers. For now, they would talk about eachother, so they would no longer be strangers.

After all. They were meant to be together. Of stars and the planet Jupiter. They shoudnt separate for a long time.


End file.
